finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Attire
Attire is an option under Gear in Final Fantasy XV. The attires worn by characters change how they visually appear in the field and in cut scenes that are not pre-rendered, but they also add additional effects to the wearers. These effects apply after all other effects, so if other gear increases the user's max HP to a new value, then attires that increase the max HP will increase by a percentage based on that new value. Temporary stat buffs are unaffected by attires. Attires carry over when using chapter select and New Game Plus. Attires ''Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus Gladiolus and Cor both wear their Crownsguard Fatigues. The player can change Gladio's attire between the standard and jacketless versions of the attire. Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto Prompto has an Attire option under "Gear" in his DLC episode. Aranea's attire can also be viewed when she is in the party as a guest. Aranea's attire is called . Prompto can find mask and goggles to accompany his Tundra Attire. The player can start hunting for the new gear once they get the free use of the snowmobile after camping. There is a lake in the north west (where the player can fight the Kaiser Behemoth). The player should head south from here to find a hut, where the goggles will be on a crate. There is also another shack to the north of the lake that has just weapon racks. North past the northern-most research facility, there is a hut that has the mask with goggles attire in the room at the back. There are also research notes on the table for reading. East of the lake and south of the northern-most research facility, following the left wall of rocks, the player can discover an enclosed region with a hut, with the mask found inside. Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis The player can change Ignis's glasses from the Gear menu, and view Ravus's attire when he's in the party as a guest. Ravus's attire is called Tenebraen Raiment. Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn The player can buy alternate hats from the shops around the Crown City and equip them on Ardyn Izunia to change his stats and appearance. Viewing his stats at the magitek laboratory denotes his garb as " ". Its description is: "Outfit given to Ardyn upon his arrival at the magitek research facility. Rough and uncomfortable." When he's in Insomnia, his attire is called and its description is: "Outfit given to Ardyn upon his appointment as imperial chancellor. Keeps his skin covered as much as possible to avoid exposure to sunlight." Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy NT DFFNT Noctis CG Render.png|Prince's Fatigues. DFFNT Noctis Extra Skin 01.png|Royal Raiment. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Noctis 02.png|Kingly Raiment. DFFOO Prompto 02.png|Kingsglaive Garb (Prompto). DFFOO Ignis's Fatigues (XV).png|Ignis's Fatigues. DFFOO Prince's Fatigues (XV).png|Prince's Fatigues. DFFOO Prompto's Fatigues (XV).png|Prompto's Fatigues. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Dragon Mail FFXV.png|Dragon Mail. FFRK Prince's Fatigues FFXV.png|Prince's Fatigues. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Thermal Suit.jpg|Thermal Suit. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Terra Battle Noctis appears as an obtainable character during the ''Final Fantasy XV collaboration event. He has three costumes based on his attires from Final Fantasy XV. TB Noctis.png| TB Noctis2.png| TB Noctis3.png| ''The Sims 4 As part of Electronic Arts and Square Enix collaboration for ''Final Fantasy XV: Windows Edition, Noctis's default attire Prince's Fatigues will be available for those who own The Sims 4. ''Tekken 7 Noctis appears in a collaboration with Square Enix with various attires from the game as his alternate outfits. He has the basic Prince's Fatigues, but also the Casual Attire with jacket, the Kingly Raiment with jacket, the Choco-Mog Tee, as well as a unique dark robe with Lucian insignia, perhaps loosely based on the Master Assassin's Robes (Hooded). Trivia *Square Enix announced a DLC outfit Magitek Exosuit for season pass holders, but it was never released because the publisher of ''Power Rangers thought the design was too close to their intellectual property. A redesigned costume was released in patch 1.13 free for everyone. *The King's Knight T-shirt is based on a real T-shirt Square Enix gave away as promotional items during E3 2017. *A model of Noctis with his original attire used for the ''Final Fantasy Versus XIII'' reveal trailers is found dummied on the game disc, but is not an equippable attire. *Gladiolus's Rugged Attire doesn't have the scar across his chest in Chapter 14 his Crownsguard Fatigues show. *The Kingly Raiment has a version without the cape, as the original penultimate boss destroys the cape before the fight begins. When warping to the fight with the final boss, Noctis further discards the mantle and leg guard, leaving him wearing only the the suit beneath. This suit was actually made for Final Fantasy Versus XIII and for the opening. Whenever the party camps or stays at lodgings while Noctis is wearing the Kingly Raiment (i.e. the Final Campsite), Noctis will only wear this suit. **If the player initiates a tour while wearing the Kingly Raiment, Noctis will be not be wearing the mantle during the campsite scene, but will abruptly wear it when approached by his friend for the tour. **If the player equips the Kingly Raiment without the jacket, in scenes where Noctis does not wear the mantle, he will wear just the dress shirt. **Although Noctis does not wear the mantle during the final boss fight in the main game, he does wear it in the Kingly Clash of Episode Ardyn. *After completing Episode Prompto, the player unlocks his Tundra Attire. The notification for this says "Change into your new outfit and let the cold know it never bothered you anyway!", a reference to the song "Let It Go" from the movie Frozen. *The Windows Edition adds details for Prompto's Casual Outfit, revealing his wrist tattoos on his left hand, covered by gloves in his other attires: a star and a stylized barbed wire. *The Final Fantasy XIV collaboration quest Adventurer from Another World gives Gladiolus a new attire that shows him with leg tattoos; however, he doesn't have the tattoos in the Assassin's Creed outfit. *Somnus Lucis Caelum's in Episode Ardyn Prologue resembles the Kingly Raiment attire Noctis and his father wear in Final Fantasy XV. Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Attire Category:Lists